Take Me To Church
by floatsodelicately
Summary: Hermione moves to Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie after her parents are murdered and ends up attracting the attention of Jasper Hale. Set after the Deathly Hallows and before New Moon (this is the rewritten version of EVERGREEN, slow update.)


_"The only heaven I'll be sent to,_

_Is when I'm alone with you…_

_Offer me my deathless death,_

_And Good God, let me give you my life."_

_Take Me to Church – Hozier_

* * *

_The Burrow_

"Hermione, could you be a dear and go with Ron to set the table?"

Hermione turned around, plastering a tight smile on her face. "Yes of course Mrs Weasley, I'm happy to help," she said.

Hermione grabbed the cutlery from the drawer and make her way out to the garden to the large table that Bill and Charlie had set up for the large gathering of Weasley's and friends. There she found Ron was levitating too many things at once, when he noticed her, his concentration slipped and a few plates went crashing to the floor. She winced and cast a quick _'Reparo'_ on the broken plate pieces and looked back at Ron who smiled at her sheepishly.

Molly had been pushing Ron and Hermione together since the war had ended. Since Harry and Ginny had announced their engagement, she had grown pushier; not noticing that one half of the pair was against the match. Hermione was getting tired of it; she had to constantly make excuses to leave the room whenever Molly got that mischievous, match-making twinkle in her eye. She didn't feel right with Ron, their kiss in the chamber was proof enough of that; it had felt like she was kissing a brother rather than a lover. A few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, they had gone out on a rather awkward date to the Three Broomsticks that had thankfully been interrupted after 45 minutes by Neville, Luna and her friend Rolf, who accepted Hermione's eager invitation for them to share their table. They hadn't spent a lot of time alone since that uncomfortable evening, mostly spending time with Harry and Ginny or their other friends. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ron didn't share in her discomfort. He happily accepted Molly's pushiness and attempted to flirt with Hermione (causing more of her awkward exits).

"You look lovely tonight, Herms," he said, his face colouring with the famous Weasley blush.

Hermione nodded, "Erm…thank you, but it's just jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special," she shrugged.

"Well, erm…it's nice! Are they skinny jeans?"

"What's this George? Ronnie's now looking to the ladies for fashion advice?" said Fred as he wandered up to the table, shooting a wink at Hermione as he teased his younger brother.

"Ah yes," George smirked, "I always thought that Ron may have been a bit _flexible_ with his fashion choices. Maybe a nice blouse too?"

"Maybe in green, it would really make his eyes _pop_!" Fred finished.

The two guffawed as Ron grew more annoyed with his brothers' mockery. With an embarrassed and irritated look at the twins he turned and left, not seeing Hermione's smile hidden behind her hand. George looked at Hermione with an easy smile, which she returned happily. "So is Mum still pushing you to Ron then?"

"Pushing? More like throwing," she groaned.

The twins chuckled and Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, "Ickle Ronniekins was right about one thing though, you are looking lovely tonight Miss Granger."

She removed his arm and shook her head. "Ah, ah, ah," she scolded, wagging her finger at him. "None of that, Angelina will have me in St Mungo's by morning if you carry on. Now help me with this," she ordered them, she received identical pouts in return but they got to work setting the table.

* * *

"Could I have everyone's attention please? I have something to say. Well…something to ask," Ron looked uncomfortable, standing up awkwardly as he searched for his next words. "Hermione-"

The atmosphere in the garden changed dramatically at that moment. The lively conversation came to an abrupt halt as they deduced what was about to happen, though none of them were sure what exactly was going to come next. Hermione watched in horror as Ron moved around Ginny's seat in between them and went down on one knee. Around the table, eyes widened, faces paled and Hermione heard two harsh slaps as Angelina and Alicia shushed the snickering twins.

"Hermione, we've known each other for a long time and even better in these last few months," he started yet Hermione could barely hear him over her internal panic.

Despite seeing Hermione's horrified expression, no one intervened, so Ron was still going. "It would be an honour," he said and pulled out a small black box, "if you would agree to be my-"

He was interrupted by two loud cracks that signalled someone apparating in and the sound of feet running swiftly towards them. The family all pulled their wands and turned to face the figures making their way over to the table at the side of the house. It was Remus who reached them first, much to everyone's relief, confusion, and in Ron's case, annoyance. Remus seemed exhausted and upset, Tonks wearing a similar expression as she appeared next to him. After a moment of silence, Ron erupted with, "What is going on? I was in the middle of-!"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided. She shot a thankful smile at the Lupin's as Ron moved away from her and back to his seat. To her confusion, the couple didn't return her smile, in fact, they both grimaced. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

Remus sighed and looked at Hermione, "I think it's best if we speak to Hermione alone." Hermione's heart sank, it had been over a year since the war had ended and there were still Death Eaters that had evaded capture and would come out of the woodwork occasionally and attack families or businesses – last month Greyback and what was left of his pack had attacked in Hogsmeade, leaving behind a few casualties but no fatalities. The others nodded and left, casting a sympathetic glace to Hermione knowing that this wouldn't be good. Ron however, did not leave.

"Anything you need to say to her, you can say in front of me. I'm her fiancé," Ron declared.

"You're my _what_ now?" Hermione asked in a monotone.

"Fiancé!" he grinned. "That's what I was working up to!"

Remus stuttered and then plastered a small smile on his confused face, "Well I guess congratulations are in or-"

"No, they are certainly not in order!" Hermione interrupted before looking back at Ron, "Ron, we aren't even dating. Why would I accept your proposal? Now get out, I need to speak to Remus." With that she shooed him out of the door, ignoring his squawking protests.

Now it was just Hermione, Remus and Tonks in the room. After a quiet awkward silence, Hermione gave in and asked what had happened. Again, Remus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Hermione," he began, "Um, I don't know exactly how to say this. Um. _Oh Merlin_. It's – it's your parents."

* * *

_The Granger House_

After Remus and Tonks had given her the news, Hermione apparated home. Well, what _used_ to be her home. Her parents' house didn't really feel much like home anymore. It was empty of the memories they shared, as were her parents after she had to obliviate them for their own safety. But apparently that hadn't been enough.

She had planned to go and restore her parents' memories once the most dangerous Death Eaters were safely away in Azkaban, she doubted that all of them would be caught for a few years. It was 9 months after the final battle when she had gone to Kingsley about finding her parents and undoing her spellwork. Kingsley had contacted the Australian ministry and they had their investigator's looking for the Granger's, or rather, the Wilkin's, but 2 months later there had been no news.

Until their house was burned down by Death Eaters with them magically trapped inside.

They didn't know who it was that had attacked, the auror's at the scene reported that the Dark Mark had been conjured above their home so it was clear to them who was responsible. Neither did they know how they had managed to find the Granger's/Wilkins' when the both the British and Australian ministry workers had been unable to do so.

She walked up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, and then curled up on her bed. She had been staying at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius until she moved out and got a place of her own. After taking her NEWT's the December after the war, she had been working part-time at Flourish and Blott's while she decided on a career. She lay there, staring at the framed photograph from one of her early birthdays that sat on her bedside table of her sitting between her parents as she blew out the candles on her cake.

She had spent so long without them that it felt like she had lost them years ago. The distance between them had developed over the years of her being away at school and then spending most of the summer with the Weasley's and Harry. Maybe she had already mourned them before their deaths, erasing herself from their lives to protect them had meant that she had accepted the idea that she would never see them again, however much that had hurt her. She fell asleep in the stale smelling unused room, thinking about how she had been trying to keep them safe when she had unknowingly condemned them to their deaths.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she had called the estate agents and they had quickly found a buyer for the house. Harry, Sirius, the Lupin's and the Weasley's had been buzzing around constantly, to the point that Hermione had banned them from the house and had been fobbing off Molly's many casseroles on the twins who were always happy to accept food.

The house was almost ready to hand over, the furniture and decorations distributed to charity shops and some items put in storage for when she had her own place. She was currently sorting through the office when she found the address book.

"Oh God," she moaned, letting her head thud forwards onto the book. "Oh I have to tell everyone…" she thought about who she would have to tell about her parents' deaths. Would she have to tell the neighbours? It had been almost two years since she had sent them away and sold their dental practise, could she get away with not telling them? Family was slightly easier. Her dad was an only child and his parents had died before she had left for Hogwarts. Her mother's parents died within six months of each other when Hermione was a toddler. She would definitely have to tell her mother's brother; her Uncle Charlie. It had been years since they had visited him over in Forks, where her mother had grown up, during the summer after her third year at Hogwarts.

She walked over to the table that held the phone, flipping through the address book she found the name she was looking for and dialled.

"Swan residence," a voice answered.

"Uncle Charlie? It's me, Hermione."

"Hermione?! It's good to hear from you! I haven't heard from you in a while! Is everything ok?"

"Erm, something's happened, do you think I could come and visit?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence before Charlie answered her, she fought a smile when she recognised the suspicious tone of voice she often heard from her mother. "Sure, you can come stay as long as you like. Bella's here, I know it's been a few years since you've seen her, she moved back here in January. When do you think you'll be heading over?"

Hermione looked around at the almost empty house and thought about the sleepless night that was probably ahead of her. "Um, well…next week maybe? Is that too soon?"

"No, no! That's not too soon at all, whenever you're ready is fine. I can come pick you up from the airport, just let me know when your flight is due to come in and I'll be there."

The call ended soon after that, since Charlie needed to head into work. Hermione then spent the rest of the evening sorting the last of the paperwork. It was 3am when Hermione finally turned in to her bed, deciding that she would try and get a few hours' sleep before she had to go and tell her friends about her plans. She knew that most would understand her need to get away. Apart from a couple of Weasley's – Molly and Ron – she felt like the move would be accepted, though she would miss them.

Hermione fell asleep feeling a lot better than she had felt since learning about her parents' deaths. Yes, the thought of them being murdered because they were her parents would always hurt, as well as the fact that they died without knowing who she was, but she was going to see her family. She knew, as many of them did after the war, that family was the most important thing. Even though her magical family were brilliant and she loved them to bits, she was hoping that staying with her Uncle Charlie and Bella in a rainy little town that wasn't filled with memories of war, pain or loss, might help her to heal, just a little bit.

* * *

**Here's a big note to explain some things that are different from canon.** Most obviously, people who are alive (the Granger's) are dead and people who are dead (the Lupin's, Sirius, Fred…) are alive. Since HP is set in the 90's and Twilight is in the 2000's, I changed the dates around so Bella is Hermione's younger cousin and she moved to Forks as a Sophomore rather than a Junior, that means that they can go to school together with Hermione as a Senior (even though Hermione would be almost 20 at this point, she can fudge some records, if the Cullen's are like a bazillion years old and they go to high school, Hermione can go too) and Bella as a Junior (Jasper would have graduated if I stuck with the canon timeline). I'm English so I don't know about American schools and grades and stuff so sorry if this goes wrong. This is set a year after the Deathly Hallows and in between Twilight and New Moon.

Anything written "like this" will be speech, anything '_like this' _is a thought (mostly directed at Edward as conversation).

This story is a rewritten version of Evergreen, at some point I might delete that but to anyone who followed that story, you'll know I'm a bit inconsistent with updates so this will be a slow story but hopefully the quality will be better :)


End file.
